XY054: Facing the Grand Design!
is the 54th episode of Pokémon the Series: XY. Synopsis Clemont and James must work together to save their friends from the Malamar that they last encountered when it controlled Officer Jenny and made her assume the role of "Madame X". Episode Plot Team Rocket is having lunch. James' Inkay eats a croissant and soon they spot the twerps. The heroes have heard of aliens and UFO-s at the Grace Tower, hence they are headed there. Clemont warns them usually the reports of aliens are nothing more than illusions, for it has no scientific proof. As they think of space Pokémon, the heroes encounter a Malamar. They all remember well being hypnotised by one. Surprisingly, Malamar passes by. They spy from the bushes and see these are kind ones, for they help other Pokémon. Team Rocket spy as well, making Inkay pleased there are also of its kind around. Three trucks pass by, though the heroes move away from them. Team Rocket also see the trucks, but Inkay is shocked and follows the trucks. Though the heroes are angry nobody got hurt, the trucks still drive on, being watched by someone. At the foothold of Grace Tower, Bonnie and Ash yell out to get the space Pokémon's attention. Despite Clemont's claimings there are no aliens, they climb the mountain. Team Rocket climbs up the mountain, per Inkay's wish. They see the trucks, shocked some objects turn on and levitate out of sudden. As James tries to remember what the objects are, a Malamar comes out of the truck and they remember it is the same one who possessed them. Inkay is outraged, so James shushes it, while Jessie believes Inkay wants to hand them over to Malamar. James is enraged, as Inkay wouldn't do that, but Jessie and Meowth claim Inkay evolves into Malamar and believe it could work with them. They see Malamar spotted them, so descend down. Team Rocket trips over and roll down, bump into the wall and meet up with the twerps. They think Team Rocket wants to steal Pikachu, but Team Rocket shush them and hide behind a rock, as they see Malamar passing by. They are approached by a familiar woman, Officer Jenny, who called herself Madame X. She advises they should call a truce for now. Jenny replies she has been gathering data and found out Malamar teamed up with two fellow ones and have controlled a bunch of scientists to develop a system, similar to the one at the observatory. However, she does not know what they are planning, even if it was stated they would end the world. Everyone goes out of the cave and see a great light created by the objects. Inkay is still furious, making Jessie suspicious. Malamar come down and Meowth translates they are finishing the final project. Malamar use Psychic, taking control of Ash, Pikachu, Bonnie, Serena, Jenny and Wobbuffet. Inkay sprays sludge on Malamar, causing it to become berserk and fight with the other one. Clemont sends Bunnelby, who digs out a path for Clemont, Meowth, James and Inkay, promising they will save the others, who are taken away. They come out at the foothold of the mountain and Clemont calls Bunnelby back. Inkay is angry, so Meowth translates it does not forgive Malamar for controlling them the last time they encountered it. Meowth apologises, for he doubted Inkay. James and Meowth head back, but Clemont warns them the Malamar are too powerful for three of them. However, Inkay wanders into the woods, so they follow it. Malamar display to their prisoners their goal. Using the system, they want to change the appearance into the world, making it twisted. The forest Pokémon observe the event on the mountain. Inkay comes and Meowth translates it wants others to fight back against the Malamar trio. Suddenly, Inkay, James, Clemont and Meowth are controlled by a Malamar, who uses Hyper Beam to attack the forest Pokémon. The antagonist Malamar tries to convince other Malamar to join their project, else everyone will be destroyed. The forest Inkay and Malamar are angry the forest Pokémon got attacked and hit the antagonist Malamar back, who teleports away. James, Meowth and Clemont rally Malamar, Inkay and other forest Pokémon to interrupt the final project. The objects begin changing their color from blue to red. Jenny suspects that is the countdown, so Jessie panics where Meowth and James are. The antagonist Malamar get attacked, causing their prisoners to be released from their control. James, Meowth, Clemont and Inkay join others. However, James' Inkay gets taken by antagonistic Malamar, who tries to hypnotise it. Jessie wonders wasn't Inkay the ally of antagonist Malamar, but James yells at her, for Inkay was always their ally. Inkay is possessed and uses Psybeam on everyone. James presents Inkay with a cruissant, wanting Inkay to remember him. Inkay, possessed by antagonist Malmar, tackles James, who takes the hit. James feeds Inkay with the cruissant, making Inkay remember their times. Inkay is back to normal and tackles Malamar. The antagonistic Malamar band together and use Dark Pulse, but are countered and hit by Pikachu, Inkay and Malamar. Jenny sends Manectric, who uses Thunder to stop the object, which stops the countdown and destroys the final project. The Malamar claim they will escape towards their future. The objects are formed into a giant diamond, in which Malamar are absorbed. Everyone descends down the mountain, as everything explodes on the top. Malamar escape in the giant object, while everyone suspects they will see them again someday. Later, Team Rocket is sad their plot to catch Pikachu failed. The forest Pokémon, however, want Inkay to join them, as they consider it a friend. James sees Inkay having fun and leaves. Inkay comes to James and Meowth speaks Inkay wants to be with him, as it makes Inkay happy. James cries, accepting Inkay back and promises to catch Pikachu with Inkay by his side. Trivia "Pokémon Quiz:" Malamar (JP) Mistakes *The good Malamar used Psycho Cut against the evil Malamar, despite being a Dark-type Pokémon. *The evil Malamar used Psychic and Hypnosis on James' Inkay, despite being a Dark-type Pokémon. Gallery Category:Pokémon the Series: XY Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on James Category:Episodes focusing on Clemont Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara